Change Of Heart
by CrystallineSolid
Summary: He watched the waves caress the rocks on shore. Waves he could not stop. Waves he could not change. Closing his eyes he willed the world to stop, just for a second. The waves crashed on. Greg supposed he should too. Spoilers for season 10.


Title: Change Of Heart

Summary: He watched the waves caress the rocks on shore. Waves he could not stop. Waves he could not change. Closing his eyes he willed the world to stop, just for a waves crashed on. Greg supposed he should too.

Genre: Drama, Tragedy

Rating: T for language

Spoilers: Spoilers for Season 10. Based on the rumours flying about.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Greg wasn't sure why he was the only one distressed by Riley's sudden departure.

The only reason he had agreed to coming all the way down to Miami Beach was because the sea was supposed to be calming.

Greg didn't know who said that, but he knew it was a lie. He wished Sara hadn't come up with this _brilliant_ idea.

_You should have _known. _You should have stopped her._

Fingering the cold sand under him, Greg closed his eyes.

_Brown eyes fluttered open to meet gray-green ones. As tired as he was, Greg couldn't help but laugh at the quizzical look on Riley's face. Stretching on the worn out couch, Greg sat up abruptly, almost hitting Riley's nose. _

_"Napping Greggo?"_

_"Nuh uh," Greg shook his head vehemently. "I was trying to psychoanalyze myself."_

_Ignoring Riley's condescending look he continued. "You know how psychiatrists make you lie down on a lumpy couch and expect you to be comfortable."_

_Greg nodded enthusiastically as if to make up for Riley's lack of response._

_Riley sneered, and turned her back on Greg. "Psychiatrists' are over-rated."_

That had been a month ago. Greg supposed that he had been too caught up in the depth of Riley's eyes to realize that maybe her hate for her psychiatrist parents extended further than a few hateful words.

"You coming, G?" Nick floated above his head, clad in only jeans. He was pointing towards the water, where the rest of the team was already frolicking about.

Greg shook his head numbly.

Greg stood and walked down the beach. The sand was cold and wet under his bare feet, and the night was dark. He watched particles of seaweeds light up where he stepped. They reminded him sadly of the bright lights of Vegas--so he closed his eyes.

He wasn't surprised to feel soft waves lap against his feet. Eyes still closed he walked further out into the sea. The wet sand became warmer as the water raised around him. A wave knocked him off his feet and he didn't bother to get up again. Water soaked through his clothes and made him shiver as he inched towards the shore. Stopping when the water only lapped his feet he wrapped his arms around his legs and trembled in the cold.

_"Why are you soaking wet Greg?"_

_Greg stared at Riley's reflection behind him and glared at her amused eyes. _

_"I was taking a shower."_

_Riley's gaze was piercing, even when buffered by the mirror. Her eyes mocked him--silently asking him to continue._

_"I was thinking."_

_"And?"_

_"I forgot to take off my clothes."_

_Silence ensued, and Greg wasn't sure why he was anticipating her answer. More than he should. _

_She laughed an almost cruel laugh and Greg bit his lower lip painfully._

_"Sounds like fun. Maybe I'll try."_

_Greg was too relived to wonder why Riley seemed almost regretful._

Greg stood and looked back at the now blazing bon fire where the team was situated. He turned away, and ran further away down the beach, occasionally slipping--muddying his clothes and cutting his palms.

Stumbling on, his vision blurred and he fell more often. He fell forwards into the water, splashing mud on his face. Splayed out on his hands and knees Greg took deep shuddering breaths.

_"Where are you off too?"_

_Riley--who had been sneaking towards the exit-- spun around surprised._

_She shook her head mutely and after a moment muttered "Nothing"._

_Greg didn't believe her for a second. She figured as much._

_"I'm meeting someone okay," she said defensively. _

_"Who?"_

_Riley looked down and hopped slightly on her feet. "He's my boyfriend."_

_Greg was too heartbroken to see through the lie._

He could have stopped her. He could have figured it out. If he hadn't been so damn obsessed with his own shit, he could have stopped her!

Greg sighed, more unsure of himself than ever. He watched the waves caress the rocks on shore. Waves he could not stop. Waves he could not change. Closing his eyes he willed the world to stop, just for a second.

The waves crashed on and Greg supposed that he should too.

Greg wasn't sure why he was the only one distressed by Riley's sudden departure. He guessed it was because he was the only one who thought it was his own fault.


End file.
